


Vampire

by fanta_jess



Series: birthday surprises <3 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Kihyun, but everything is fine, english is not my first language, hoseok is angry with his boyfriend, vampire hunter!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess
Summary: Another person dies in the hands of a vampire and Hoseok, as a vampire hunter, ends up knowing the case, getting angry with his boyfriend.





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihological/gifts).



Tall, muscled, white skin, smile and ears that resembled a rabbit and a shotgun always at hand. That was how we could characterize Lee Hoseok, the famous vampire hunter in the area.

\- Hoseok, they found bodies again without any drop of blood and bite marks on their necks. - Minhyuk said entering the orange-haired boy's bedroom unceremoniously.

\- Where? - the orange guy asked as he turned to his friend and smiled faintly.

\- Near to the river, like the last few times. They found it yesterday and the police have been investigating, but they don't know anything .- the man with red hair revealed, watching his friend nod, as he left the house with his pistol. Hoseok left the man behind, hurrying to the house of the person he knew was guilty.

\- YOO KIHYUN, OPEN. - Lee yelled as he knocked on the white door, where his target was. A few seconds at knock and the door was opened by a young man with approached Hoseok's age, who smiled innocently with his snowy white skin.

\- To what do i owe the honor of this visit, Lee Hoseok? - the boy asked, and Hoseok merely held him against a wall and closed the door so that no one could see what was about to happen.

\- I don't warn you again, the only blood you can drink it's mine. That, if you don't want to be discovered. - Hoseok said beginning to kiss the white boy, who let out a sigh.

\- That girl irritated me the other day. She was flirting with you in the gym and you didn't do anything. - the boy complained, watching Lee walk away and look into his boyfriend's eyes.

\- Kihyun, we've been together for three months, why the hell would i care about anyone else? - Hoseok asked, seeing his boyfriend's eyes turning to red.

\- You know i'm a vampire for two months, as a vampire hunter, you don't do your job well. - Kihyun said with a teasing smile while his eyes become more and more redder.

\- I quit last week, my love. Now, my only job is to control you and that bloodlust. - Hoseok said before Kihyun attacked his neck and began sucking his blood. With each drop that came out of his body, the orange boy let out a groan, exciting the two, who were preparing for a big night.

In fact, Hoseok was the famed former hunter in the area, because he had resigned within a week, when he realized that he couldn't kill the vampire with whom he had relations for at least three months. The two spent a month in casual sex until Hoseok discovered Kihyun's secret and realized that he had fallen in love with the vampire he would have to kill. He just wanted to be with Kihyun at every full moon and quench his thirst in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Third surprise, i hope everyone had enjoyed this  
> Sorry if this have errors, english it's not my first language  
> Thank you for reading, leave kudus please <3


End file.
